Island/Part six
A surprisingly successful gathering Почему - Вы здесь? What are you doing here?}} Вы знаете меня? Do you know me?|Oswald takes Kimiko by the arm and leads her away. Soon they are sitting together on a sofa. Mohrenschildt watches as they engage in what seems a very pleasant conversation. The scene fades out, and then in to Kimiko in a hallway opening the door to an apartment. She enters quietly because it is very late at night, but she finds Isaac Levanthal waiting up for her. He is on a couch. A bottle and a half-filled glass are on the end-table beside him.}} That’s good. That’s very good. Thank you, darling.|She runs to his arms and buries her face in his chest.}} What’s wrong, Kimiko?}} Drink this. It will help you sleep. We will talk in the morning.|She accepts the glass and drinks. The effect is sudden.}} Oh!|Levanthal, in one adept motion, takes the glass from her hand and catches her as she slumps. He puts the glass down, and lifts and carries Kimiko into the bedroom. Moments later he reappears, closes the bedroom door, and crosses the room to a pair of swinging doors. He passes through them into the kitchen. Waiting there, at the kitchen table, is Natalia Lysenko. Bryan O'Connor is standing.}} I don't like this, Isaac. It's dangerous.}} Very well. Walker is a public figure. He cannot simply disappear as Krueger did. There will be an investigation. His death must be at the hands of a person who wants him gone every bit as much as we do. Natalia has done well to find us such a man. Oswald is a punk, a neurotic communist with delusions of importance. He has already threatened Walker. He is a man against whom the FBI will build a quick, iron-clad case. But by the time he is identified he will have disappeared, gone back to Russia to live out his miserable life as a fugitive. He is not to know, ever, who we are. If he is arrested here, or returned by the Russians, we will need his ignorance to protect us. So you must say nothing that gives to clue to our identities.}} I am Hans-Heinric Krueger! I entered the country in 1945, fleeing the Nazis, and now I am denounced, blacklisted, pursued and persecuted by the likes of Edwin Walker because I am a loyal member of the communist party! Do you see the beauty in this, Bryan? If Oswald is captured after he kills Walker, and if he names Henry Krueger as the man who helped him, the trail will lead police nowhere but back to Edwin Walker himself! A disaffected admirer plotted revenge. Krueger tried to protect Walker, and then enlisted a patsy to kill Walker when he was denied protection himself. Henry Krueger the fascist will live again. Again, he will pretend to be a communist. Again he will recruit his patsy — now to silence an evil man, not an innocent child!}} A shot in the dark You are lying! Stupid!}} I found this! In your clothes.}} Go to bed.}} Hello? Hello?}} Marina, is that you? What's wrong?|Oswald shakes his head, seeming almost disappointed that she has only called a friend. He goes away, into the bedroom.}} Lee is crazy! He's crazy! He hit me again!}} All right.|She hangs up the phone and looks toward the bedroom, not afraid, but very sad. A baby is crying.}} Dodger blue Are you enjoying the game?}} There's no color here but Dodger blue.}} Oh, because he’s white?}} No, that’s silly!}} I try not to get involved in politics, Carlton.}} Gōdspel of the Times Not that. Yesterday’s Times. The Sunday evening religion supplement.}} Call Kimiko for me, will you?.}} Right.}} Talk to Kimiko, first. Then we'd better go see Jim.|Cut to the headquarters of the Los Angeles Times at 202 West 1st Street. Entering the lobby of the massive 1930's art deco building, Studeman and Angela Butler are met by a young white man with light brown hair and glasses. He kisses Angela lightly on the lips before shaking Studeman's hand. They walk to and enter an elevator.}} Why shouldn't we be friends, Jon?}} Yes. It is the sixties.|Cut to a small editor's conference room with a round table and a glass wall. The three are sitting at the table, Studeman and Angela side-by-side, across from the investigative reporter, Jim. Beyond the glass wall is a wide floor filled with desks, typewriters, copy machines, and busy reporters and staff.}} Yeah, the Russians are involved in all of this. She claims to think the Russian KGB is arranging to hand over a couple nuclear torpedoes to an American church. Can you even imagine such a thing? Can you imagine if we printed it! I felt sorry for her, and I stopped taking notes after a minute or so. But I let her go on. I suppose she knew I wasn't buying any of it. At the end she acted like she'd seen someone, or suddenly remembered something, I don't know, and then she got up and ran out of the restaurant.}} Yeah. I'm pretty damn sure, Jon. I looked around. And where would they get a Navy cannon? How would they put it there? Why would they want it? You can't defend a tunnel with a 5-inch gun, can you?}} An accident in the shelter I warned you he would be here. He knows everything.|As Studeman walks around the car, Hideo embraces Kimiko and whispers to her.}} I’m sorry. I thought maybe you knew the reporter.}} I am brave!|He runs to the door and throws it open. Studeman hears William Seers' voice as the boy disappears inside the other room.}} Can I go, too? I want to go in the mine!}} The main shaft is up there. Ore would tumble down these wooden slews to where the stamp reduced it enough to be poured down the mountain to the other mills. We keep a generator here now to light up the mine’s first level and to pump it out a bit.|George takes keys from his belt and unlocks a large metal bin. He throws up the top of the bin and allows the sides to fall away, revealing a gasoline-fueled electric generator}} You see this. Nothing keeps them out. They could at least close it when they leave. People are not the only ones that explore these tunnels. We found an injured bear in here once. It had fallen down a shaft.}} I’ll drive!}}